In general, the setting of molding conditions in a molding machine, such as an injection molding machine or a transfer molding machine, requires a large number of trial molding operations and a long setting time because the setting process greatly depends on the know-how and experience of an operator, and various physical values affect one another as well.
Therefore, the operator performs a virtual molding, i.e., computer-implemented simulation, by use of CAE (Computer-Assisted Engineering) for molding process, and the molding conditions are then set based on the virtual molding. When using CAE in virtual molding, phenomena will occur in a mold cavity within a short period of time; i.e., the result of simulation on resin temperature, pressure, shear rate, etc. can be reflected in molded products.
Therefore, if phenomena occurring within a mold cavity can be grasped accurately, using CAE may enable optimization of molding conditions and stable molding of non-defective products. As described above, since CAE can simulate all phenomena occurring within the mold cavity, if analysis accuracy is high, CAE serves as an assisting means suitable for optimization of the molding conditions.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.